Molded trim strips have been used in the past. One method of fabricating a molded trim with a bright insert or extrusion comprises the steps of molding a bumper or nerf strip and subsequently attaching a bright extrusion to the molded strip. This results in a very costly and time consuming method.
Accordingly, the subject invention is a method for making a trim molding for attachment to a vehicle including the steps of forming a film with a predetermined radius of curvature and securing the film to the surface of a mold. The steps also include injecting a polymeric material into the mold and forming a base member having an arcuate portion adjacent the arcuate portion of the film and being recessed relative to the top surface of the base member and bonding the film to the base member.
The subject invention provides a method for molding a trim strip in-place with the bright extrusion. This eliminates the additional time and expense required to attach a bright extrusion after the plastic base or strip is formed.